Le début de la fin
by Althea Black
Summary: OS. Lily Evans a toujours décrété que le jour où elle aurait des regrets d'avoir éconduit James Potter cela marquerait le début de la fin de sa vie. Et le premier jour de la fin semble être venu. LE/JP


Disclaimer :_  
L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Les maraudeurs et Lily ne m'appartiennent donc pas et je les ais juste emprunté pour faire mumuse le temps de cette fiction. Les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas en revanche sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, et particulièrement Cassandra. _

Titre :_  
Le début de la fin.  
(anciennement "Le premier jour de la fin" que j'ai modifié afin de pouvoir éventuellement ajouter d'autres 'jours de la fin')_

Auteur :_  
Althea Black (anciennement Little Miss Lilyz)_

Résumé :_  
Lily Evans a toujours décrété que le jour où elle aurait des regrets d'avoir éconduit James Potter cela marquerait le début de la fin de sa vie. Et le premier jour de la fin semble être venu. _

Contexte :_  
One Shot qui se déroule pendant la troisième année des maraudeurs à Poudlard. _

Note :_  
Cette one-shot était en fait un passage que j'avais écris pour ma fiction '20 years ago' et qui devait être un flash-back. Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment l'y insérer et comme cela ne sert pas spécialement l'histoire j'ai décidé de le supprimer J'aimais bien ce passage donc j'ai décidé de le modifier un peu et surtout de le raccourcir afin d'en faire une one-shot. Normalement le passage fait le double, et il pourrait y avoir une deuxième partie mais comme cela concerne Remus & Cassandra je ne pense pas que ce serait intéressant (cela dit si ça vous intéresse quand même de lire la seconde partie je pourrais éventuellement la rajouter). En fait je pensais faire un recueil des fameux "jours de la fin de la vie de Lily" mais pour le moment c'est juste une idée comme ça ^^._

_._

- Le principe fondamental à retenir est que ...

Le professeur Slughorn fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui annonçait le cours de potions.

- Très bien nous reprendrons cela à la rentrée. Passez de bonnes vacances, et pour ceux qui restent à l'école n'oubliez pas que le bal d'Halloween aura lieu dans deux jours.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et après avoir rangé leurs affaires ils sortirent tous des cachots dans un brouhaha énorme. Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie Cassandra Jones sortirent les dernières, et la jeune rouquine semblait décidée de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée au coin du couloir, elle s'appuya contre la mur et passa la tête dans l'angle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- C'est bon la voie est libre, chuchota-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Cassandra, qui l'observait complètement déconcertée par son attitude depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la salle de classe, leva les yeux au ciel et se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Tu es ridicule ma vieille, tu te prends pour une espionne ?

- Je suis simplement prudente, répondit Lily en recommençant son cinéma à l'angle de mur suivant. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Potter et sa clique.

- Tu comptes les éviter longtemps ? demanda Cassy exaspérée en lui passant devant sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter à l'angle du mur. Je te rappelle que Remus est ton meilleur ami donc ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part.

- Ce n'est pas Remus que je veux éviter, coupa Lily, c'est cet idiot de Potter. Je pari qu'il attend la première occasion qui se présentera pour commencer à me harceler afin que j'ailles au bal avec lui.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau à un angle de mur mais Cassandra la tira par son uniforme. A force, elles allaient finir par arriver en retard pour le cours de métamorphose de dernière heure, et McGonagall n'était pas réputée pour être souple sur les retards. C'est à ce moment là que la seconde sonnerie retentie et les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient alors simplement dans le hall. Cassy adressa un regard d'avertissement à Lily et elles se mirent à courir, montant les escaliers à la 4eme vitesse.

Bien sur arrivées en classe de métamorphose, les élèves étaient déjà entrés et elles firent donc une entrée fracassante que tout le monde remarqua. McGonagall leur fit signe de s'asseoir en silence et elles s'installèrent à la dernière table au fond qu'il restait, déjà bien contente de ne pas s'être fait collées. Pas que cela gênait particulièrement Cassy qui était une habituée des retenues, mais Lily n'espérait pas ouvrir son compteur de retenue, qui était encore vierge, pour un retard dont Potter serait vaguement la cause.

James et Sirius qui se trouvaient quelques tables plus en avant dans la rangée voisine se retournèrent vers elles avec de grands sourires ce qui fit ronchonner Lily tout le temps qu'elle sortait ses affaires, et même encore après que les garçons se furent retournés vers le tableau. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en fixant la nuque de James sans vraiment la voir, elle devait trouver un moyen de l'éviter jusqu'au bal. Elle savait qu'il attendait la première occasion pour l'y inviter, après trois ans elle commençait à connaître l'énergumène, mais contrairement à tout les autres garçons de la terre il ne se contenterait pas d'un refus et la harcèlerait jusqu'au bout. Elle se reprit rapidement pour se plonger dans le cours et se promis de chercher un plan plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Cassandra de son côté avait la joue appuyée sur main et semblait lutter contre une irrésistible envie de dormir mais hélas ce n'était surtout pas le moment de faire une petite sieste. Elle était habituée à se faire coller, après tout elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de James pour rien, mais se faire coller pour s'être assoupie en métamorphose risquait d'être une grosse tache dans son dossier scolaire. Merlin sembla avoir entendu ses prières pour lui donner la force de tenir éveillée lorsqu'un bout de parchemin apparu sur son bureau. La jeune fille tendit la main pour le déplier, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de son meilleur ami.

_« Cass', tu peux demander à Lily si elle a un cavalier pour le bal s'il te plait ? xx James »_

Cassandra eut un sourire amusé et jeta un coup d'oeil à James puis à Lily qui prenait assidûment des notes.

_« Pourquoi tu comptes l'y inviter ? xx C »_

Elle reporta son attention sur le cours mais la réponse de James fût quasiment immédiate, si bien qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre de quoi traitait la leçon.

_« Si elle n'a personne peut-être. xx J »_

_« Par le caleçon de Merlin! Non elle n'a personne mais évite de la persécuter pour une fois s'il te plait. xx Cass' qui aimerait ne pas avoir à supporter les plaintes de Lily sur un certain James trop collant »_

Cassandra réexpédia par sort le parchemin à James et observa sa réaction. Il sembla lutter contre un fou rire puis un large sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il lut que Lily n'avait personne. 'Ce garçon est un cas irrécupérable' songea-t-elle.

_« Comme si s'était mon genre. xx James alias le garçon le plus désinvolte et peu collant de l'Angleterre (que dis-je, du monde entier plutôt) sans lequel tu ne pourrais pas vivre, avoue! Ps : Le caleçon de Merlin ? Tu m'expliqueras comment ce sujet est venu dans cette conversation, et puis d'abord qui te dit que Merlin portait des caleçons ? Par le slip Kangourou de Merlin aurait peut-être été plus adapté. »_

_« Aherm sans commentaires. Bon et dit-moi puisqu'on est dans les 'qui va au bal avec qui', est-ce que le plus beau garçon de ta bande a quelqu'un ? xx Cass qui a visiblement un meilleur ami que la fée de la modestie a oublié mais sans qui, elle l'avoue, elle s'ennuierait fortement. Ps : Veux-tu vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion sur les sous-vêtements de Merlin ? Non parce que tant qu'on y est, on ne devrait pas oublier l'hypothèse des strings. »_

_« Qui, Sirius ? Tu l'connais, il ne sait jamais avec qui il va y aller. xx James qui prend ça comme une déclaration d'amour et dit à sa Cassounette chérie qu'il l'aime aussi. Ps : Je pense que l'hypothèse des strings est la bonne, franchement 'par le string de Merlin' ça sonne drôlement bien. A méditer. »_

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en lisant la réponse de James, comme si cela l'importait de savoir avec qui Sirius allait au bal alors qu'il l'insupportait au moins autant que James insupportait Lily -ce qui voulait dire énormément-.

_« Pas Black triple buse! Je te parlais de Remus, arrête de parler des strings de Merlin ça te ramolli le cerveau. xx Cassy qui soupire mais aime fort son imbécile de frère jumeau de coeur aussi. Ps : A ce propos, on devrait peut-être demander confirmation à notre boute-en-train de prof d'histoire de la magie, ce cher Binns. Je suis sûre qu'il sait et si ça se trouve il connaissait M. personnellement. »_

_« Non il n'a personne, pourquoi tu comptes l'inviter ? xx James qui donne son accord à sa jumelle de coeur de fréquenter Remus. Ps : Oh quelle bonne idée, je suis sûre que B. a bien connu M., peut-être même étaient-ils plus proche que nous ne le pensons hé hé hé! Et dans ce cas là, je suis sur qu'il saura avec précision nous renseigner sur les préférences de M. pour répondre à cette cruciale question : caleçon, slip kangourou ou string ? »_

Mais Cassy ne reçu jamais la réponse de James car le parchemin réapparu sur le bureau de professeur McGonagall qui leur lança un regard réprobateur. Elle le déplia et consulta rapidement le contenu de leur échange tandis que les deux jeunes gens se retenaient de rire face à la situation.

- Il semblerait que Mr Potter et Miss Jones trouvent le cours de métamorphose trop peu important pour eux, et préfèrent entretenir leur correspondance. Bien, je vais peut-être devoir retarder vos investigations sur Merlin, mais vous viendrez tout les deux en retenue à la rentrée. Je suis certaine que savoir avec qui Mr Lupin et Miss Evans vont au bal est d'une importance cruciale mais je vous demanderais d'attendre la fin de mon cours la prochaine fois, ais-je été claire ?

Cassandra et James hochèrent tout deux la tête, et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours. James fit son possible pour ignorer Sirius qui voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Cassy et lui discutaient de Remus, tandis que Lily décrochait du cours pour mettre son plan anti-Potter au point. McGonagall lui avait donné la preuve que Potter n'allait pas la laisser en paix et allait commencer son harcèlement continuel sous peu, sinon pourquoi Cassandra et lui auraient parlé de son absence de cavalier pour le bal.

Après quelques réflexions Lily se rendit à l'évidence qu'éviter James relevait d'un parcours du combattant. Étant la meilleure amie de Cassandra qui était elle-même celle de James, elle était obligée de le fréquenter un minimum et il y avait seulement deux moyens pour y couper. Le premier était de se disputer avec Cassandra, mais Potter ne vaudrait jamais la peine que Lily se dispute avec sa meilleure amie. Le second était d'attendre que Cassandra et Sirius se chicanent, ce qui finirait inévitablement par arriver, en espérant que cela tournerait assez mal pour que Cassandra ne veuille plus le voir et que de ce fait elle évite la compagnie de James quelques temps. Le seul petit problème était que, d'après McGonagall, Cassy et James avaient parlé d'avec qui Remus irait au bal, et Lily se doutait bien que ce n'était pas parce que James comptait l'y inviter mais plutôt parce qu'il intéressait Cassandra.

Si elle n'avait pas été en cours Lily se serait tapé la tête contre un mur. Cette situation était compliquée et vraiment sans issues. Elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec Cassandra, et elle n'était pas assez mesquine pour s'arranger que Cassy se dispute avec les garçons si Remus lui plaisait. Finalement une seule option s'offrait à elle. Trouver un cavalier rapidement pour que James lui fiche la paix, même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il abandonnerait la partie aussi facilement.

Lorsque le cours de métamorphose se termina, Lily prit bien son temps pour ranger ses affaires mais elle le regretta immédiatement lorsque James s'arrêta à la hauteur de la table qu'elle partageait avec Cassy. Heureusement sa meilleure amie lui sauva la vie en adressant la parole à James avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'avais écris quoi sur le parchemin ? McGo l'a intercepté avant.

Lily termina de ranger son sac et suivit son amie et son pire cauchemar hors de la classe.

- Je suggérais que B. avait certainement bien connu M. et que peut-être ils étaient plus proche que nous le pensions, répondit James avec un sourire narquois. Et que dans un tel cas nous pourrions aisément avoir une réponse à ce crucial string or not string ? That is the question !!

Lily ne chercha même pas à comprendre de quoi James parlait, Cassy et lui avaient la facheuse tendance de partir dans des délires qu'eux seuls comprennaient.

- T'es bête, dit Cassandra avec un grand sourire en lui donnant un tape derrière le crâne. Je voulais plutôt savoir ce que tu avais écris pour Remus.

- Oh. Je te disais qu'il n'avait personne. Tu comptes l'y inviter ?

- Tu verras bien Jamesie de mon coeur.

- En tout cas j'y verrais pas d'inconvénient. T'as mon accord pour le fréquenter, il est okay comme type.

- Parce qu'il me faut ton autorisation pour fréquenter quelqu'un ? demanda Cassy qui semblait clairement agacée tout à coup.

- J'prend soin de toi, je voudrais pas que tu tombes sur un idiot. Je sais les reconnaître les mecs comme ça tu sais.

'Normal puisque tu en es toi-même d'idiot' pensa Lily tandis que Cassandra envoyait balader James. Finalement elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de monter un plan pour l'éviter.

- Alors Lily Jolie tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier ?

La voix qui se voulait séductrice de James ramena Lily sur terre, et elle se rendit vite compte que Cassandra était partie. Elle était donc seule devant la salle de métamorphose avec Potter qui s'apprêtait clairement à venir lui pomper l'air.

- Cela ne te regardes pas Potter.

- On pourrait y aller ensemble si tu veux ...

- Plutôt y aller avec le Calmar Géant.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le cavalier idéal.

- Il est déjà plus séduisant et moins idiot que toi.

- Tu sais Fleur de Lys, cela ne sert a rien de refouler ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je sais que je t'attires, et entre nous c'est bien normal, mais c'est réciproque alors arrêtons de jouer à ça et allons au bal ensemble.

- Écoute Potter, je vais m'efforcer de t'expliquer ça une dernière fois calmement et avec des mots pas trop compliqués pour que tu les comprennes. JAMAIS, et tu entends bien, JA-MAIS je n'irais à AU-CUN bal avec toi et EN-CO-RE MO-INS ne sortirais avec toi. JA-MAIS de la VIE Potter. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que jamais veux dire ou c'est encore trop compliqué ? Cela veut dire Potter que cela n'arrivera PAS, même si tu étais le DERNIER homme sur terre. C'est assez clair là ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et se ravisa. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant Lily jubiler seule du petit effet qu'elle avait obtenu. Elle n'était pas folle ou elle avait vu de la tristesse passer dans les yeux de Potter? Étrangement cela ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire. Non, non, non elle n'allait pas commencer à éprouver des remords à avoir éconduit Potter. Elle s'était toujours dit que le jour où elle commencerait à regretter de s'être débarrassé de James Potter marquerait le début de la fin de sa vie. Elle y était peut-être allée fort, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Si elle avait pitié de lui elle était fichue. Et de toute évidence, aujourd'hui était donc le premier jour de la fin.

.

**Pensez à laisser une petite review s'il vous plait =) C'est gratuit, et pour les auteurs c'est toujours un moteur dans l'écriture.**_  
[J'ai au passage remarqué que les reviews se faisaient plus rare sur le site. Il y a 4 ans je postais déjà et il y avait 20 reviews pour un chapitre et maintenant c'est plutôt 20 chapitres pour une review. J'exagère peut-être un peu, et je ne blâme personne mais il faut juste comprendre que nous (les auteurs) partageons nos histoires pour vous faire plaisir. Et que c'est toujours agréable de savoir si cela a plût, et si ce n'est pas le cas pour quelles raisons. J'espère que je ne vous ais pas découragés de laisser un review XD C'est juste une constatation que j'ai faites et je suis peut-être la seule, je ne sais pas, m'enfin je voulais la faire partager voilà ^^]_


End file.
